Anything for my sister
by sleeping neko
Summary: Halloween night 1981 Severus decides to do anything to help keep his sister's son safe. He soon realizes that he will need help in completing this task. This story does contain one of my OC's however their will be no slash between him and Severus.


I do not own the characters. Except for Mings and Xavier they are mine ^^

A very big thank you to my beta Disneypenguin ^^

Warning: Harry's name will be changed if you do not like this then please do not read. Also mentions of male pregnancies. (There aren't any but, it is mentioned.)

On with the story…

Severus held Lily in his arms still unable to believe that she was dead. He had come to her house after having a horrible feeling that something was wrong. He had apparated in front of her house and seen that it had been partially destroyed. Severus then ran up the walkway into the house and saw James dead on the floor in the entry way. He then ran up the stairs and into the nursery and saw his sister dead on the floor and his nephew in his cot laying still. He couldn't believe that all of them were dead. He fell to his knees and took her body in to his arms. Severus finally registered that he heard an infant crying begging for his mum to get him. Severus looked up and saw Lily's son with blood coming from his forehead. He immediately swore to her memory that he would do all that he could to protect him and keep him safe.

He quickly left the damaged house and went to Spinner's end to have a drink and to think things through. He knew that Dumbledore would be at her house and he would make sure that Harry was well taken care of. He knew that it would be best if he were to take custody of Harry and raise him. Granted he did hate James, yet he had loved Lily as a sister for as long as he could remember; he really did need to protect her son from the remaining evil that was out there. Someone would have to make sure that the child was properly trained and didn't become an arrogant spoiled brat.

He could not think of anyone any better than himself to take the child and at the moment that was not even an option. He still had the dark mark and the ministry would try and have him arrested for it. Unless he made the potion to remove the dark mark and none would be the wiser, as no one had ever seen his left wrist. With the exception of Dumbledore, everyone had always speculated that he was a death eater there had never been any proof showing otherwise. With that thought in mind he quickly went down to his lab and began to prepare the potion that he and Lily had invented and jealously guarded.

He began the five hour long potion with a heavy heart. He hated himself for telling the dark lord that bloody prophecy he known to be a damn fake. To be honest Severus blamed Dumbledore, as the man had made him tell that load of tripe to the dark lord. Though, in all fairness, none could have predicted this outcome.

He sliced, crushed and stirred for five hours then he decanted the potion and waited 10 minutes before drinking the horrid brew. As he waited for the brew to cool down he let his memories go back to when he had first met Lily; he had been seven years old and told her what she was. At first she had been offended, until he explained it to her then took her to his house to meet his mother.

That had been when they first became friends; his mother taught them magic and potions, whenever Tobias had been at work or at the pub. On his mother's birthday she had taken both to Knockturn alley and bought all three of them wands. It was also the day that her beloved husband learned what a cruel bitch his wife could be; she was done being a punching bag and finished with him harming her son.

She had both the children in the living room with her as she showed them different spells. As she was showing them a spell called accio, was when her husband staggered in and sneered at the three of them. He began ranting and raving as he staggered into the room and stood four feet in front of Eileen. She put up the silencing charm on the room and told them to watch "This spell is used to torture people the incantation is…"She paused and looked at her husband with an evil smirk and said clearly "Crucio!" Both of the children watched as the man fell to his knees, then down on his side, and screamed in agony as he convulsed on the ground. She lifted the curse and told Severus to try, "And remember Severus you need to want to cause him the same amount of pain as he has caused you. You have to want to see him in agony." She instructed as Tobias looked up at her in terror, now realizing he was going to suffer greatly for mistreating them.

He had never thought that she would ever work up the back bone to use her magic against him. Now he was at the mercy of three magic wielding people that bore a huge grudge against him, for how he had treated them. He stated to beg for mercy knowing that it would never come. He watched as his son had a gleam of sadistic glee light his eyes as he lowered his wand at him. Tobias for the first time ever felt a deep remorse for how he had treated his wife and son. Too bad that it was far too late to make a difference in what the evening's outcome would be.

Severus now eight years old, took a deep breath and looked at the man that had always mistreated him. He snarled as he sent the curse at him and watched in fascination, as the man fell down again screaming. He writhed in agony as he felt his body being slashed with invisible knives the sent white agony through him. After a minute, she had him lift the curse and had Lily try the curse. Lily did just as well as Severus had on the curse. She enjoyed making the man scream as he had made Eileen and Severus scream in pain. Lily really did hate the man and was more than happy to help Eileen and Severus get revenge.

Eileen had her lift the curse. She then had Tobias spread eagle and hanging in the doorway of the library. She vanished his shirt and began to show them how to do cutting curses and slashing hexes. They spent an hour doing that, before Eileen then taught them the killing curse. Before the day was over both children could do the killing curse. Eileen then showed them the joys of transfiguration as she transfigured Tobias in to a small bone and buried it in the back yard. She then showed them a cleaning spell that removed the blood and bits of flesh from the carpeting.

Eileen told the children to always remember that there was not any such thing as good or bad magic. There was only intent; how the spell was used would determine if it was good or bad. She explained to them that a levitation spell could kill as easily as the killing curse. The children listened to her every word. Finally, after the lesson was finished she kept Lily's wand; so her family would not know she was a witch yet or learning magic. She sent her home so she could have dinner.

Eileen then took Severus with her as she went to see her father; she told him what had happened, and then showed him the memories of her and the children killing Tobias. Her father then welcomed her and Severus back in to the family. She was given another trust vault that would give her 1,000 galleons every month.

She thanked her father profusely, before she took Severus to Gringotts and got them a money pouch. She then took him shopping for clothes for the both of them; from that moment forth she made sure that they would never want for anything ever again. She had also changed their last name from Snape to Prince. She was more than happy to have let Tobias be the last Snape. She started an owl order business a week later making potions for whoever needed them. She also taught both children about potions and when she was not brewing; she taught them all kinds of magic. Both of the children loved the blood magic and rune magic.

One day Eileen sat the children down and began to tell them all about Hogwarts. She told them of the houses, the short cuts, and hidden passageways to get to classes faster and the secret room known as the come and go room. That room could become any room at all that you needed all you had to do was ask for it. Eileen also told them about the sorting. It was then she brought up the subject to Lily in which house she would be better off in and those two houses had been Ravenclaw or Gryffindor; she told her that unfortunately, Slytherin would not be a good house for her due to her being a muggle born. Lily was sad about that, but agreed she did not want to have to be looking over her shoulder all the time, agreeing that playing a goody two shoes was a lot better. As she knew that she and Severus could meet in the come and go room and also study together in the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~memories~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>They had spent all of the seven years meeting in secret and practicing the dark arts in the come and go room. They also made use of the potions labs and had made themselves updating family trees; it had been in third year she learned that her grandmother had been a squib and had married a wizard. Her mother and sister were squibs; she was the lucky one that had gotten magic.<p>

She loved the idea that when her grandfather died she would be inheriting a fortune. By the time she turned 17 she got her inheritance and didn't even bother to tell Petunia that she was supposed to get a share of it. Lily had crossed her arms in defiance and shook her head saying in a cold voice "If we are freaks and abominations to her, then I know for a fact that she would not want to sully herself with wizarding money." Thus Lily gave Severus Petunia's share of the inheritance. Not that he really needed it as he had an owl order business as well and made potions for St. Mungo's in his spare time. So he would be very well off once he graduated he could use the gold to get his masteries that he had wanted.

None had been the wiser and during the summers his mother had furthered their education, making sure they would have the knowledge to defend and attack if need be. Eileen had been very proud knowing she had reared two very powerful children.

She had made sure that the children knew the mind arts, so that Dumbledore could not pull any of his foolishness with them. Both Lily and Severus had been glad for that education, as he had done his best to get in to their minds and even went so far as to try and cast compulsions on them. He had wanted Lily to date James and he had wanted Severus to join the dark lord.

Both had fought back and in their seventh year Lily and Severus had decided that James had grown up a bit and as he had saved Severus from the werewolf; she decided to give James one date and if he was an arse she would never give him another chance. James had been a perfect gentleman and agreed to leave Severus alone. As soon as he understood that she loved Severus as a brother and would not leave him, James shaped up and treated Severus civilly. He finally had a chance with Lily and would not blow it, because he did not like Severus.

One year after graduation, the dark lord learned that Severus had three masteries and was the youngest potions master in three centuries. He extended three invitations and after the third refusal he had his men kidnap Eileen and Lily. He informed Severus he either joined him or they died. Severus bit back his rage and knelt before a monster, so he could save the two women he loved.

After he had been branded and tortured for not joining him sooner, Severus took Lily and Eileen to Lily's house as she was now married to James. Severus knew that James would be out of his mind with worry, as to what had happened to Lily. Once he had them in the safety of the house he promptly passed out from the pain.

James was in shock and went to hug Lily just to be shoved away as she and Eileen went to work healing Severus. Lily had James get her the potions from her lab as she did her best to make sure he didn't die. Sirius and Remus were there and stared in shock as Eileen was doing her best to make sure the dark mark was not corrupting her son and his magic. Once she was sure that it wasn't, Lily began spelling the potions in to Severus as Eileen used her healing magic to speed things up a bit.

Once Severus finally woke up he looked at them and shook his head "I am so sorry that the two of you were kidnapped. All because of me-"he was cut off as both of the women hugged him and comforted him as he cried. James and the others just watched feeling sick, that Severus had been forced in to a situation that either outcome would have spelled death or eternal servitude. There had been no other choices; knowing he had joined to save Lily and his mother made James and the other two men respect Severus a lot more.

Sirius shook his head sadly and hid his head in Remus's shoulder. He just said sadly "He used their love against him. If he hadn't joined all three would have died. But, he did join and he was tortured for it.

Merlin's grace that man is fucking sick; he tortures and uses peoples loved ones against them. And the people still bow before him and grovel, licking his boots." He clenched his fists and saw Severus looking at him. "Yes and the worst one is dear Bella she grovels and begs for his favor. I really do not see what any of them get out of it; he gives them nothing they could not get for themselves by working for it. The lazy arse sods." He groused and stared at the brand on his arm and sighed." Lily I will bring you information and you can pass it on to Dumbledore. Or I can take it to Dumbledore, if that is what he wants; as I refuse to be a loyal servant of the bastard that threatened you and mother." He said sneering at the thought of groveling.

All of that followed was one nightmare after another as he spied and lied trying to keep those he loved safe.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of memories Begin present time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

He drank down the potion and immediately fell to his knees and screamed in agony as it felt as if his left wrist was burning from the inside out. He passed out from the pain to awaken not even an hour later feeling magically stronger and a million times lighter than he had felt in four years. He quickly got up and went to take himself a fast hot shower, then he had to get Lily's son.

After his shower he put on some black denim trousers and a black dress shirt. He then looked in the mirror; quickly he fixed his teeth and grew his hair out and tied it back with a leather strip. He then slid on his boots and slid into a black robe then quickly went down the stairs, he went back to his lab and grabbed a few different potions that he would need and then shrunk his clean sweep comet and put that in his pocket. He quickly went up the stairs and cast a spell making sure he was still alone in the house and that Dumbledore had not come to console him. When the spell showed he was alone he breathed a sigh of relief and apparated to Godric's Hollow once again.

He apparated in front of the grocer's then walked quickly to the house and quickly cast the tracking charm. He then pulled out his broom enlarged it and mounted it and followed the small golden trail that led him out of Godric's Hollow and across the country side and past London to a rather small community in the Surrey area. Severus already knew who it was that lived in that area and he could not think of any worst person to raise Lily's child, her sister Petunia.

There was literally no love lost between any of them; that woman was as magic hating as they came and had the disposition of a rabid badger. She would either send him to an orphanage, abuse him horribly or end up killing him so she would not have to deal with him. She loathed anything that did not fit in to her 'normal and perfect' world.

Harry laid there in a basket sitting on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive with just a thin blanket to protect from the cold November morning. Severus hissed in anger and quickly landed shrinking his broom; he quickly picked up the basket with Harry in it and cast a warming charm on Harry as well as a disillusionment spell on them. Hurriedly he walked away and down to a park he had seen, before apparating to see an old friend of his that owed him many HUGE favors. Well now it was time to collect on a couple of them.

He quickly went up to the house and knocked on the door he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. Just when he was about to knock again the door opened and his friend stared at him. His long blond hair was tied back and his bare chest had a few scars on it as his sleep pants hung low on his hips. One thing Severus could always say about Xavier was that he was well sculpted. Severus noticed that Xavier had grown a couple of inches and was now about 6'4 "Severus could this not have waited until a bit later-." He started to say and shut up when Severus gave him a glare that would have killed a basilisk.

"You owe me and now I am here to collect. I want three of your hairs and a vial of your blood and a note written in your hand writing." Severus snapped and waited for the other to comply. Xavier swallowed hard and motioned him to come in. Severus walked in still holding Harry and made a light humming noise as he could see that Xavier had been sleeping on the couch. He could not understand why the hell Xavier seldom slept in his bed. He would sleep on the couch, his recliner and on the floor but never his bed.

Xavier plopped down on the couch and plucked out three hairs and held his arm out looking away. Severus could not believe how squeamish Xavier was when it came to someone taking his blood. The man was a fully trained hit wizard for Merlin's sake. Severus made fast work of getting the blood and quickly healed the wound then poked him as he said "Now for the note you are to write; you are to say that you are terribly sorry and that you are just not cut out for being a mother and that you thought that it would be for the best if I took custody of our son. Sign the note Calisto" he finished waving his hand like he could care less.

"WHAT? Our son? When the hell have I ever-"he cut off as Severus once again glared at him in a manner that promised a painful end if he did not do as asked. "Hush before you wake the baby." He hissed looking down and making sure Harry was indeed still asleep.

"Fine you bastard! But if I do this then, I am demanding visitation!" he hissed as he quickly penned the note and handed it over. "Fine, as you can clearly see he is right here in fact, you can keep an eye on him while I go and get the potion ready." He said as he placed the basket down next to him and quickly went to Xavier's lab. He could hear him gasp in shock as he realized just who it was he was adopting. Word had spread like wildfire if Xavier knew about the cut on Harry's head.

Right now Severus found Xavier to be more trouble than he was worth. But, he needed the items and had thought that he wouldn't want to be part of Harry's life. Now he knew how wrong he had been in that assumption. Well at least he would be fully trained before he ever started Hogwarts he mentally sighed as he shook away the exhaustion and began preparing the potion.  
>Once he had finished brewing the potion he turned one of his vials in to a bottle and poured the cooled potion in to it. He then went in to the living room and was met with two sets of eyes looking at him. One set of eyes of deep blue informed him they would be talking VERY soon and the other set of eyes were emerald green and was looking at the bottle hungrily. He knelt down in front of Harry and pulled out a de-aging potion and started giving him a few drops at a time to get him aged to where he was only a month or two old. Severus was pointedly ignoring Xavier, as he then gave Harry the adoption potion and as Harry finished drinking the potion and as he began changing Severus quickly cast a spell that made Harry his and Xavier's son. Any hereditary test would show them as the biological parents. No test would show Lily or James on it, unless the person had been told. It was a form of the fidelius that would keep Lily and James a secret until told by either him or Xavier. <p>

He hated to do that to Lily yet it was the only way to ensure her child's safety. Harry now looked like him, except he had Xavier's deep blue eyes, his nose and Xavier's pouty lips. Severus noted with a smile that the lightning shaped cut was also gone. He casted a few diagnostic spells and almost fainted when the killing curse showed up in the scans. He really had no idea what the hell he could do about that. He just had to make sure that no one did a full work up on Harry. He could hear Xavier also gasp, as he also saw the Killing Curse appear on the scans. "Well that is going to be hard as hell to explain." Xavier stated as he looked at his son. Severus really wanted to beat his head in to the wall, yet he knew it would not help this situation at all.

"Yes, I am well aware of this; I will just have to make sure that I can get someone I trust to be his healer." He said as he held Harry to him and sighed as he realized he did not have a thing to dress the now infant in to. He hummed a small sound as the other just looked at him in mild amusement and Xavier offered to watch THEIR child, while Severus went out and purchased all that they would need. It was moments like this that Severus wanted to strangle Xavier as the smug bastard now had something on him.

He went to muggle London and found a 24-hour market place and purchased a nappy bag that was a pastel blue and had kittens and puppies on it, nappies, baby wipes, lotion, powder, bottles, formula, a box of rice cereal that Lily had sworn by, a pack of pacifiers, a couple of bottles of fruit juice, a few outfits, as well as a couple of blankets and a stuffed bear. He had also gotten a sling in which Harry could be held close to him leaving his arms and hands free, a blue pram and he also found a portable cot. He went back to Xavier's and found him snuggling Harry close and whispering softly to him. Severus was not sure what to make of the domestic scene in front of him, so he said nothing as he set about unshrinking the items and took Harry from Xavier and quickly put a fresh nappy on him as well as a pair of blue footed pajamas that had puppies on it.

Severus then quickly made Harry up a bottle, as Xavier had disappeared to his study. He held Harry in his arms as he fed him and wondered just what Xavier had in mind. Granted Xavier was now using the words 'ours and theirs'. He had also demanded visitations. He knew there would be no escaping the man, as he had a nasty habit of finding anyone that attempted to hide from him. That and he noticed the note was also gone from where he had set it down at, before he had been sent out to purchase items that Harry needed. When Harry had finished the bottle he burped him and held him close as the child fell asleep again.

He looked up as Xavier walked back in to the room sporting a very evil smirk that had Severus instantly wary. Xavier sat down on the couch and handed Severus one paper upon inspection he saw that it was a birth certificate. The name of the child was Harrison Castiel Prince-Keegan. Parent's names were listed as: mother- Xavier Antares Keegan and father- Severus Tobias Prince. He looked up at Xavier who gave him an evil smile and handed him another paper he looked down at it and felt his eyes grow wide as his heart all but stopped. It was a bonding certificate saying that he and Xavier were bonded and had been for four years.

His head snapped up and before he could say a word Xavier held up a bonding bracelet and gave him a Look that promised a very painful death, if he did not comply with what Xavier wanted. He swallowed hard and set Harry down in the cot and took the bracelet and put it on. Xavier gave him a happy smile as he got his way and leaned back in the chair. He then showed Severus that he was wearing the matching bracelet. Both men knew that at the moment Xavier literally had Severus by the balls. If Xavier had his way that would be the way it stayed. He hated it when Severus was the one with the black mail information on him.

Severus had a very sour look on his face "You do realize that now we will have to tell everyone that we are bonded?" he said as Xavier gave a small shrug and laughed softly at Severus. He truly had missed having him around he was a highly amusing man. He was so damn serious all of the time, that no one knew of he was making a joke or not. Yet, he also knew that the man had a heart of gold and was in fact very caring though he would rather die than show that side of himself.

"Mhm and I also know that you and I will be living together at Hogwarts during the school year and during the summer we will stay either here or at your house." He said finding great humor in the situation and looked over the immunization record that he had also gotten a hold of. He had wanted to find someone special settle down and have a family a bit later in his life.

He had no idea a bit later would have been two years earlier than planned. And he never would have picked Severus as a spouse. But, no way would he let the opportunity pass him by either; here he had a ready-made family. And the best part was that this child was actually HIS; his own son and his own immortality. To make things even better, he did not have to get pregnant or go through labor. Besides he could learn to get along with Severus, who knows he may someday even love him. Perhaps not be in love but, he could certainly love him.

Severus felt his hackles rise at the thought of sharing his living space with Xavier. He wanted to rage and argue and fight against it. But, one look in those eyes informed him that the matter was already settled, whether he liked it or not. He had no idea when this plan had suddenly gone so wrong. Earlier this had been a brilliant idea; just use Xavier as the other parent have him write him up a note then he and Harry could go on their way. Now here he was in a fake marriage, with a man that made it clear he was not going to let go of him or Harry any time soon. He sighed and sat down at the far end of the couch making Xavier laugh at him. He knew Xavier found this to be highly amusing.

He glanced over and saw Xavier putting all of the papers together and banishing them to somewhere safe. Severus gave a faint snort thinking to himself, Xavier had probably sent them to his Gringotts vault, so as to make sure Severus did not destroy the bonding certificate.

Severus felt his eyes start to droop, as all of the days and nights events finally caught up with him. He felt Xavier place a blanket over him as his eyes opened. "Get some sleep I am guessing later on today we will be very busy." He said as he walked out of the room to his bedroom. He followed his advice and fell in to a deep sleep dreaming of Lily.

He was woken up by the sounds of soft laughter and sunshine; he looked around and saw Xavier with his hair tied back and his pony tail swinging about his hips as he was slow dancing holding Harry. He could hear Harry making baby sounds as Xavier answered him and kissed him on his head. He just watched them and realized that Xavier would brutally kill anyone who would be stupid enough to lay a hand on Harry. He gave a deep sigh and decided to just accept the fact that the man was now in his life and there would be no way out of it.

Besides it would look a lot better, if he did have a spouse as opposed to being an unmarried parent. He shuddered to think what that would do to his reputation. The wizarding world may be accepting of gay relationships. However, people who had children out of wedlock were outcasts from society. He was now glad that Xavier had gotten them fake bonding papers. A few hours' sleep had cleared his mind greatly.

He took off the blanket and folded it then stretched giving a satisfied grunt as his vertebrae realigned and his bones popped. Xavier cringed at hearing the bones snapping and popping. How the hell anyone ever got enjoyment out of that he would never understand; he shook his head and handed Harrison to him. "Here I will go and get you some breakfast." He said as Severus took him and Xavier went to the kitchen to heat up an omelet he had made earlier and some sausage. He also made Severus a cup of coffee and took it to the living room. The items landed on the coffee table and Xavier took Harry back so Severus could eat.

Xavier sat down on the couch and was once again snuggling the infant as Severus began eating. "You know Severus, if anyone asks why the bonding and our son was never mentioned, I think it would be best to say that you kept everything quiet to keep us safe." He said as Severus gave a nod of agreement. After all he had been a spy and was in fact a very private and paranoid person. So it really would not be questioned if he said that. The fact that Xavier was known to be a vicious hit-wizard had little to do with it; as everyone knew that once you had been targeted you usually ended up dead.

"I agree though what will we do if they want us to do a renewal of our vows in front of them?" Severus asked lightly knowing full well that just may happen given who he was associated with. He glanced over and saw Xavier blink a bit then laugh.

"Well, I suppose we do a renewal then; I know for a fact, that you will do whatever it takes to keep Harry safe. I will also do whatever it takes to keep him safe; in the short time I have had him, I have become highly attached to him. If it means being actually bonded to you in order to keep my son then that is what I will do." He said firmly just the thought of losing Harrison made his heartache.

Severus gave a sigh and nodded the things he did for his sister. She had better appreciate the fact that he was now in a fake marriage just to keep her son safe. He then gave a small groan as he felt his necklace heat up. Dumbledore was summoning him, more than likely to make sure that he had not killed himself or done something else as equally foolish. "Well get ready to start acting, as Dumbledore has summoned me. We may as well make the announcements now and be done with it. Also you have to pretend that you hate Black and Lupin, all part of the farce we made up when I first started spying. That night all of us finally came together and became friends. We knew that if Dumbledore knew he would do everything to break it up. So in public we act as though we hate each other." Severus said standing up and loading up the nappy bag with nappies, wipes, powder and he also made up two bottles using a preservation charm on them.

Xavier nodded for him it would not be an act, as he hated both of them with a passion so it would be very easy to threaten them. He quickly changed Harry's diaper and dressed him in a pair of blue denim trousers and a blue jumper. He slid the baby socks on him and the small shoes that his house elf had purchased. He then wrapped him up in a blanket and stood up looking at Severus as he led them to his study, so they could use the floo. "We will be going to the headmaster's office." Severus said as he tossed in some floo powder and found himself with an armful of Xavier and Harry as they flooed in to the headmaster's office. Severus bit his tongue, so he did not snap at Xavier for that stunt.

As soon as they stepped out of the floo they noticed the roomful of people staring at them. Severus looked at Dumbledore and gave him a nod and said "Albus I would like you to meet my bond mate of four years Xavier Renatus and our two month old son Castiel." Xavier gave the old man a nod and nuzzled his son as his son gave a sneeze then giggled. Xavier wondered why he was using their son's middle name and decided he would ask him in private about it.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked beyond belief to hear that Severus was bonded and had a son. "Why did you never tell any of us that you were bonded or had a child?" He asked looking truly hurt that Severus would keep this a secret from him.

"Albus given what I was doing for the war, it was safer that no one knew. You know as well as I do that once one someone is targeted they always end up dead. I wanted my family safe and keeping it a secret was the best way. And before you ask not even Lily knew that I was bonded." He said softly looking down and felt an arm come around him and hug him. He looked up and saw the sympathy in Xavier's eyes.

They heard someone mutter under their breath and before Severus knew it, Xavier had his wand out and jabbed in to someone throat "Care to repeat that?" Xavier asked lightly but the coldness in his eyes made it clear the person was on thin ice. Severus took Harry from Xavier leaving the other free to curse the hell out of Sirius Black.

Sirius blanched as he realized just who he had pissed off and cursed himself for getting on this guy's bad side. "I am sorry! I will never say another thing against Snape" He quickly said and saw the evil smirk appear. "Oh you will, of that I have no doubt; just better not happen within my hearing distance though. I mean it Black I will not tolerate you bad mouthing my husband ever again." He said and lowered his wand. Xavier casually went over to Severus and took his son in to his arms again and gave Severus a small kiss on his cheek.

Severus had the incredible urge to stick his tongue out at Black. He managed to restrain the urge and smiled as he looked down at his son. It felt so strange to actually be calling Harry his son instead of nephew. He knew that Black was supposed to have gotten custody of him as long as there were no other living relations.

Unfortunately, Petunia the shrew still lived. The room remained silent as Remus had taken his mates hand and held it. Even he knew the reputation Xavier had and also knew that the man did not make idle threats. Xavier had killed over 15 werewolves due to them harming small children. He also knew that Xavier had invented a spell that could fill the werewolves' veins with silver. Not even Greyback crossed his path as he had damn near died at Xavier's wand.

Severus looked around the room and saw it was filled with order members. He knew that Dumbledore would more than likely want them to find the last remaining death eaters. He gave a mental sigh as he really did not want to have to deal with all of this. Xavier looked at Severus and gave him a warm smile that actually made Severus blush faintly. He knew that they had a role to play in front of everyone. Yet, he had not planned on dealing with the whole bloody order. He looked back at Xavier and heard him whispering to Harry about all the fun they would be having later.

Albus cleared his throat and began explaining how there were still death eaters in hiding and how the ministry was not able to get all of them. He began to assign order members in to tracking down some of the ones that had gone underground.

Xavier listened and felt like rolling his eyes. Over half the people in the room had no clue as to how to find someone or anything else. They were nothing more than a bloody group of vigilante civilians. He found it very hard to believe that the so many of the people here really made that big of a difference in the war. Hardly any of them except Black, Lupin, Severus and Minerva had any real power or knowledge to actually give the death eaters a run for their galleons. As for the rest of the order, Xavier truly felt that the remainder of the order was as useless as tits on a hippogriff.

To be honest the only one that had his respect was Severus; the man was an amazing spy and potions master. His Dark Arts abilities were astounding, as was his defense against the dark arts. He also found him to be amazing in general, as he held three masteries and was totally modest about it. He hummed softly as he realized he actually did pretty well in snagging Severus. At least he had himself a highly intelligent and talented partner.

Severus took a look at Xavier and already knew what he thought of order. He prayed to Merlin and anyone else that could grant his prayer that Xavier did not voice his opinion. He had tried to recruit Xavier once and found himself listening to a tangent on the uselessness of civilians in a war.

That little rant had lasted almost two hours; he never again made that mistake in asking him. He was pleased to find that Xavier's attention was once again on Harry and not the order. He looked up as the room cleared out and all that was left was Albus, Minerva, Lupin and Black. He mentally sighed wondering what the hell Albus was up to this damn time. Really the war was now over, it seemed like he should be able to move on with his damn life. He refused to serve another damn master.

Xavier looked up and looked totally unimpressed and asked Severus when he thought they could go home. That was the cue he had been waiting for as he looked to Albus who gave him a tired smile and asked them to please have a seat as he wanted a word with them. He felt Xavier tense up and give both Black and Lupin a look that promised death if they even thought of coming near him.

Xavier hated werewolves and he loathed the Black family in general. So two things he hated were in the room with him…how lovely. He had meant what he had said he would kill Black if he ever heard him bad mouthing Severus. He took the seat farthest from the two and had Severus sit beside him farthest from the two.

Sirius and Remus already knew how much Xavier despised them and he more than likely hated them, if Severus had told him how they had treated him in school. Both knew they would more than likely be working with Severus on something that had to do with the remaining death eaters.

Albus looked at the four men and felt a small sigh escape him he had planned on trying to get Severus to work with Sirius and Remus on a project. He was hoping the three could actually become friends. 

Now seeing as Severus was married and had a child he doubted very much his spouse would tolerate Severus being away for three months. He decided to bring the idea up and see if he could talk Severus in to it. As he began laying out his plan he saw Severus's eyes narrow and Xavier gave him a look that asked if he was stupid. He cleared his throat and continued on when he was interrupted by Xavier.

"I have been separated from my husband for months at a stretch not to mention I have put up with him disappearing for weeks at a stretch as well. Now the war is over and I want my husband at home with ME. I will not tolerate my bed being cold anymore due to you or that snake faced son of a bitch. "He snapped and Severus gave a nod of agreement.

" I agree for too long I have been away from my husband and now I have my son. I refuse this mission and any others. I am done hiding the fact that I am married, I am finally going to be spending time with my husband and my son". Severus said feeling very grateful that Xavier was there to help get him out of these damn manipulations.

He knew damn well what Albus wanted, he wanted the three of them to play nice and be friends. They were already friends yet he had no desire to be with them for three months when he had a child to raise. He inhaled deeply and looked at Albus and saw the man give a small nod.

Albus had not really expected Xavier to say anything and could already see that the man would not tolerate any more. He decided to back off and try another method at a later date; he would give the two men time to themselves. However, he would have to do something to keep Severus close.

He knew Voldemort was not gone and soon would be back and when that time came he would need his spy back in his ranks. He decided to just let things go for a while and be content that Xavier had not demanded that Severus give up his post as teacher. He had a sick feeling if he began to push Severus into anything Xavier would demand Severus leave Hogwarts and go elsewhere.

That was something he could not allow to happen. "Of course, I understand though Severus in a week classes will be starting again, and I am positive that Poppy will need more potions. I will also see to it that you have an additional room added to your quarters for your son." He said hoping that it would placate the two and get Severus back where he was supposed to be.

Severus gave him a terse nod and Xavier leaned into Severus, Albus was shocked beyond words when he saw Severus wrap an arm around Xavier holding him close. He now knew that he had to play this one carefully. He would have to deal with this problem soon; it just would not do at all for Severus to be a family man when he needed him to be a spy.

He then asked Remus and Sirius if they could handle the project alone and they said they could. The other two men were far from stupid and had already guessed Albus's plan. They mentally rolled their eyes at him trying to manipulate them. They had a feeling that if they did become 'friends,' he would then try and manipulate that somehow. Both men mentally agreed, after the meeting they would have to talk with Severus.

Sirius could have sworn that Severus had been straight as an arrow. Now seeing him here with Xavier he knew better; he was rather peeved that he hadn't been told that he had married Xavier. He glanced at them and saw Xavier kissing their son again. Remus had been listening to the whole thing and could clearly see that Xavier loved their child and he could also hear in the others voice that he meant what he said.

Minerva watched and felt very happy at hearing Xavier speak up in defense of his marriage. She had already known what Albus had planned and he had refused to listen to her when she told him it was a bad idea. The same way he had refused to listen to any of them, and still took little Harry to his aunt's house. The man was foolish in thinking time heals all wounds and that family will never betray family. Well that one was proven wrong last night when Peter betrayed the Potter's.

She wanted to hold Severus's child and see who he favored. She adored infants and was rather sad as she had never had any of her own. She had loads of nieces and nephews yet none of her own. She and her husband had never been blessed with any. She looked up as Sirius and Remus left she rose and went to look at Castiel.

Xavier offered to let her hold him and she immediately took the child and cuddled him close. He had his father eyes, nose and lips and had Severus's hair and features. The baby was indeed a happy one that enjoyed being held and cuddled.

She was happily cuddling him when Albus began speaking with Severus about his plans for the potioneers conference that was coming up. She heard Severus sounding affronted at the prospect of not attending. Minerva heard Xavier give a small laugh as he told Severus they would never start the conference without him being there.

Minerva had to agree with that statement. She held in a giggle as Severus huffed at Xavier and went on to say that he was attending and that yes his family would be going with him.

Xavier was finding all of this to be very amusing; so far they were pulling this off without a hitch. He could already tell that Dumbledore would be nothing but damn problems, as he was already trying to put his overly large nose in their affairs.

He knew that Albus wanted Severus all to himself, so he could manipulate him to be his toy soldier. Really the man was a damn good Slytherin though he had actually supposedly been a Gryffindor. He decided that later in the week he would go to the library and look at the year books and find out what house Dumbledore had been in. Because he really wanted to know so he could try and anticipate the man's moves. Know thy enemy was a lot more than some pretty words.

Severus finally stood up and bid Albus and Minerva a good evening as Xavier stood up and took his son back from Minerva. He followed Severus out the door and down to the dungeons he didn't say anything.

He already knew the walls had eyes and ears and reported back to Dumbledore. Severus gave the password and Xavier followed him in and followed Severus to what he guessed was the nursery. He took one look and gave a small nod the walls looked like a valley that had all sorts of magical creatures walking around and the ceiling of the room looked like the sky outside. The floor had a grass green carpet covering it and the baby cot, changing table and rocking chair were all made of a dark oak. The cot had baby hippogriff print sheets that had them running around and the blankets had the same prints on them as well. There were a couple of plush toys and a mobile that had more magical creatures.

Xavier was highly impressed and laid their son down in the baby cot moving the toys down to the other end so he didn't knock them on to his face and suffocate himself. He and Severus then went to the living room and sat down both of them sighed and leaned their heads back on to the couch. "That was damn exhausting." Xavier said and Severus gave a hum of agreement it had been.

"By the way, I thank you for getting me out of that damn project. He always sticks me with the two of them trying to get us to be friends. Even though we are and he doesn't need to know it." He said as he called out for a house elf to bring them dinner. He had no desire to eat in the Great Hall this evening.

"Not a problem to be honest, I despise the both of them just so you know." Xavier said in a hard voice. Severus looked at him and asked him why.

"First off, I hate werewolves as they live by the lunar cycle; meaning if there is a blood moon, blue moon or a lunar eclipse the wolf will dominate and lash out at whoever is around. Not even wolfsbane potion can deter the monster that they become during those cycles. Secondly I despise the Black family. I have never had a good experience with any of the Black's "He said his eyes flashing

Severus gave a nod "I am seeing the benefits of us having this charade. Not only does Harry get two parents but, I get out of doing whatever the hell it is that Albus tries to manipulate me in to. Make no mistake; I know damn well that he has been using me. As I no longer have the dark mark I really do not need his protection anymore. Not only that, but I am done bowing before people with hidden agendas." He said with a small smile.

"The charade will work out perfectly, as we are both accomplished liars and actors. Besides that we are both masters at occlumency so no worries on someone going through our minds. Yes, that may be true however; do not let him know that you no longer carry the mark. He would not take kindly to knowing that his pawn has out maneuvered him. Let him think that he has you right where he wants you. Knowing him he will want you to keep in touch with the death eaters that manage to stay free." He said looking unimpressed.

"I have a feeling that he will back off for a while, then he will start up with his manipulations again. We both know that fool is to damn old to change and when he makes mistakes they are fucking huge. By the way, where did you find Harry at?" He asked wondering if they would need to cover something up.

"Albus left him on the doorstep of Lily's sister Petunia, in a basket with only that thin blue blanket covering him." He said with a sneer on his face.

"Are you kidding me? He left him on a doorstep, at night in the cold with only a thin blanket; so that anyone could have walked past and picked him up from the door step or he could have woken up and toddled off to Merlin only knows where, and probably died from either exposure or wild animals or worst yet a child predator could have gotten hold of him. We will have to put his baby blanket away for now. I will have Mings put it up in my vault at Gringotts, I really do not want him not having something that either Lily or James had bought him." He said looking a bit sad at having to hide the blanket, but knowing it was indeed for the best at the moment.

Severus gave a nod and pulled out his wand and said "Point me Harry Potter." Both men watched as the wand spun around and pointed to the corridor then to the kitchen then spun around again like it had no clue where the child was. Both men smirked in triumph nothing like confirming what you already know. Harry Potter no longer existed Xavier raised his hand up and looked at Severus. "That reminds me, why did you say Harrison's name was Castiel?"

"The last thing I wanted was for him to decide to check on Harry and him not be there. At least not at this stage in the game, later he can go and check, preferably two or three years from now. Though I am damn positive he will have someone keeping an eye out for him. He would never just LEAVE the child there alone. Though I do find it rather odd that no one saw me take Harry and that Albus still believes that Harry is at Petunia's. So the person may not have moved in yet." Severus said wondering just whom would be there and Xavier got a smirk on his face.

Just then an elf popped in with their meal and both men went to the table and sit down to eat. "We can have Mings watch Castiel tonight and we can go and see who all is out in that area. With any luck it will be a low level order member and we can very easily manipulate their thoughts." He said as he began to eat the stew.

"Sounds like a good plan, as I really have no desire to have him suspect me of doing something. Though I know he has no reason to suspect me; I just want to make sure that he stays oblivious until the boy is to attend here. It would serve him right for just dumping the boy on a doorstep at night." He said as Xavier nodded in agreement.

"I agree completely with you, I could never do something like that and you say that she hated magic. Perhaps, he did that so she could NOT refuse to take him. Though, she also could have very easily dumped in him an orphanage, abused and neglected him or just killed him. To be honest I am actually surprised that you were the one to get him and not Black. I am shocked he let him go without a fight." Xavier said and called for Mings and asked him to check the basket Harry had been in for a note.

Severus gave a nod "When you say that, it is surprising and I say for added effect we alter the memories of Petunia and her waste of space husband. Have them say he is at a sitter's, daycare or something. If anyone should come up to their house asking about Harry." He said waving a hand and took a drink of his tea.

"Well I still have that imperious potion you made for me and –"he paused and took the note Mings had handed him. "Well isn't that nice, just a note telling her that her sister is dead. How he is deeply sorry, how she can now take care of her nephew as his mother did a sacrificial blood magic and how she can keep him the safest as she is his blood family. To be honest Black is also his blood family as he would be his cousin on his father's mother's side. Oh and how he will give them a handsome stipend each month. OH! Hold on, now he also goes on to say that she is NOT to tell him about his magical background and she is to keep him away from the Leaky Cauldron." He looked at the note and shook his head "Well, we will need to make sure that they do not receive a Knut of the money. I am almost damn positive that the money will be coming out of the Potter vaults and not Dumbledore's vault. I say we visit Gringotts and speak with the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults. This will ensure that they do not receive any, as I doubt that they would have even used it on him if they are as bad as you say they are. It is also a damn good thing that we will be raising him so he can know of his heritage and learn what he needs to know so he can kill that snake face for once and for all."Xavier said as Severus gave a nod reading the note for himself.

"Did you notice that it makes it sound as if she is the only one in the world to take him in? You forget that Narcissa would be his second cousin. So there are two, no wait I almost forgot about Andromeda she did get disowned but, she is still related to him. As for Bella I would not entrust a pygmy puff to her care." He said shaking his head wondering what the hell Dumbledore was playing at. "I am almost willing to bet that he wants the child to be humble, and then when he finally arrives here he would be eternally grateful to the man for getting him out of that household he would do anything at all for the man." He sneered in contempt.

"A little pawn in the making is what it sounds like to me. Be grateful that your mother wised up and finally taught you and Lily what you both needed to know; and made sure she took care of that bastard she was married to. Otherwise you would have been his little pawn as well and we both know he went out of his way to try and make you one by using James to make you miserable. Then you would willingly join the dark lord to get revenge and make them pay; then in the end this would have been the outcome and you would do merlin only knows what for redemption. You would have ended up growing in to a very embittered person that would have had no one except Dumbledore as a friend. It is really just too bad that Voldemort had captured your mother and Lily and used them against you." He said shaking his head sadly he was glad that Eileen and Lily had survived that.

"Indeed, though I must say that Dumbledore has done his level best to use my joining against me. I guess in his mind I should still be trying to find redemption. Never mind the fact I have done nothing at all that I need to be redeemed for. Though, I find one thing to be highly amusing is, how so many people claim they knew Lily and the truth is none of them really knew her not even her own husband really knew her. If they had they would have known she was a dark witch not a light one. And it was not sacrificial magic she used but rune magic; I could still feel the spell in the air. Her son will be raised as she and I were raised; and he will know all of the magic's that we have learned as well. That is what she would have wanted and that is the way it will be. I will do anything at all for my sister." He said looking down at his now empty plate.

"I know and we will make sure of that tonight; we will take care of any loose ends that may or may not occur. Then after we are done I expect you to go to your room and get some sleep and tomorrow we will mourn her early passing through the veil." Xavier said softly as he slowly stood up and called for Mings to take care of the dishes and make sure that a little while later he would be watching Castiel for them. He went to the floo and got in touch with his contact and had the birth certificate changed so he child's name was now Castiel Antares Prince-Keegan.

Once that was done he then had Mings bring him some clothes and a cot to hide behind the couch so he could sleep there. He also made sure that Mings remembered his favorite pillow and blankets. If he did not have those two items he would never be able to sleep.

Severus had gone to his room and closed his door and gave in to his grief. He knew that Xavier would leave him alone to grieve in peace. That was one of the things that he liked about the man he knew when to give him space and knew when to console him. He lay down on his bed and cried his heart out. He was just now to starting to grieve her passing it seemed like a lifetime ago that she had passed away and he had taken her son. He cried for the fact that she would not be able to raise her son and the fact that James would never even be able to teach his son how to fly or how to play quidditch. He was glad though that Xavier was demanding enough to be a part of his and Castile's life. He mentally sighed from now on Harry would have to be Castiel so no one would ever suspect anything.

He fell in to a light doze and woke up when he heard Xavier knocking on his door. He got up and opened it and Xavier gave him a smile. "It is now 11:30 so I do believe we have a hunt to be going on." He said a little too happily.

Severus gave a nod as they flooed to Xavier's house then they apparated to the park close to Privet drive. They quickly used a disillusion spell on themselves then they walked down the street and kept an eye out for any order members that may have been lurking in the shadows. Xavier shook his head in dismay at the houses how the hell could the muggles tell their house from the others?

They all looked the bloody same he gave a sigh as they reached Petunia's house and smirked as they felt the wards. They walked through them thinking only kind and loving thoughts of Castiel as they quickly went in to the house and up the stairs to Petunias bedroom.

Both men wore a sneer of disgust as they quickly cast a sleep charm on them and Xavier quickly gave them the imperious potion. He then had them with the thoughts of if anyone came by the house Harry was upstairs asleep. If they were coming back from somewhere Harry was at a friend's house on a play date or with a friend of the family watching him for the evening. Once that was done they quickly left lifting the sleep charms.

They went through the wards and Xavier pulled out a small device and smirked as it lit up and guided them to a house across the street four houses down. "The place has just the standard wards nothing fancy or too expensive; no anti-apparition wards or anti-portkey wards or any type of blood ward to keep this person safe like the Petunia's place has." He said as they went through the wards and slipped in to the house. Xavier led the way as they explored the house and saw a small crystal on a stand. "It is an emergency crystal all the person needs to do is tap it or call out the name. " He said as he then pointed to the floo powder on the mantle of the fireplace. Whoever it was had a connection to the floo network; they continued to explore the rest of the house and came up with nothing until they reached a bedroom. Severus cast the sleep charm and sneered "How lovely he has a squib keeping an eye on the savior of the wizarding world. Yes, she will be able to handle anything if someone were to attempt an attack." He snapped and Xavier laughed a bit then gave her the imperious potion and made her thoughts of if anyone asked about Harry he was fine and looked healthy and happy.

Severus lifted the charm as they quickly slid out of the house and apparated back to Xavier's then flooed to Severus's quarters. Xavier looked at the clock and gave a nod "Not bad only took us an hour to get the loose ends taken care of." He said and yawned as he walked to Severus's room for his night clothes. He went in the bathroom and used the loo then changed in to his sleep pants and took his hair down and brushed it out before braiding it. He then washed his hands and brushed his teeth before tossing his clothes in the hamper and walked out of the bathroom and saw Severus on his bed already in his night clothes.

"Night Severus, hope you sleep well and see you in the morning." He said as he gave him a wave and went to the living room and slid back behind the couch and pulled the blankets down on his cot before laying down and covering up. He had just gotten comfortable when he felt someone staring at him he opened his eyes and saw Severus looking down at him. "Yes?" he asked looking at him.

"I was wondering why you were sleeping behind my couch." He said as he had not seen the cot and wondered why the other was sleeping behind the couch instead of on it.

"Well I am not sleeping in your bed with you. And I really did not feel like sleeping on the couch so I had Mings bring me a cot. Besides the floor is to cold and hard to sleep on. "He said with a shrug peering up at Severus.

"I had not seen the cot and had been wondering why you would sleep behind the couch instead of on it." He gave a small laugh and told the other good night and went to his bedroom and pulled back his blankets and lay down. Covering up and fell asleep dreaming of Lily and what she would be missing out on.

Xavier slept well until Castiel decided to wake up at 4:30. He got up off of his cot and went in to take care of his son. He lifted him out of his cot and took him to the changing table and made fast work of changing the wet nappy. He redressed him and took him to the kitchen with him and prepared a bottle for him and added some of the rice cereal to it. That would help keep his belly full and give him extra vitamins. He then went back to the nursery and sat down in the rocker and fed Castiel as he rocked gently and hummed a small tune.

Slowly Castiel fell back asleep after having his fill and Xavier gently placed him back in his cot laying him on his stomach. He then cast another monitoring ward on the cot and then put a preservation spell on the bottle before going back to his own cot and going back to sleep.

He woke up around 9:30 to hear Castiel giggling like mad and sat up poking his head over the back of the couch to see Severus tickling the child. He got up and remade his cot before he stepped out from behind the couch. "Good morning Severus and Castiel." He said with a small yawn and went to the Severus's room to get a change of clothes and to take a shower. He heard Severus call a greeting out to him as he disappeared in to the bedroom and picked out a rather nice purple dress shirt and a pair of black denim trousers and a black and purple trimmed robe.

He then used the loo and stepped in to the shower unbraiding his hair and singing softly as the hot water eased his sore muscles. He quickly washed up and rinsed off. He turned off the taps and opened the shower curtain and took the fluffy towel and dried off using a drying charm on his hair. Otherwise his hair would never dry. He quickly dressed and brushed his teeth tossing his sleep pants in to the hamper and brushing his hair and clipping it back in to a pony tail.

Xavier stepped in to the living room to find Severus glaring at a letter and then fixed his glare on him. "I just had a shower and have done nothing to deserve that nasty look." He said and blinked when Severus handed him the letter. He took it and read it. He sighed softly as he bit his lower lip. It was an order for a hit and they already sent the money to his vault and they wanted the hit done as soon as possible. Well politics always was a nasty business to get in to.

"They have already paid me so I have to do the job. It really will not take me any longer than an hour. I can do this after lunch so it will be a few hours yet. This will be the last job I do as I have planned out a letter to send to my clients." He said as he took a seat at the desk and began writing out his letter. He knew why Severus was upset anything could go wrong and leave him a single parent. He began making copies of the letters and called for Mings to send them out to the respective people.

"I thank you for giving up that career. Perhaps you may want to be a teacher or something." Severus trailed off as Xavier looked up at him.

"No I think not I really do not want to deal with a mess of snot nosed know it all's. I may try my hand at writing or something." He said with a shrug as Severus nodded in understanding. He really did not like teaching and he began to wonder why he was still going to continue. He was a free man now and no longer needed Dumbledore's protection.

He stayed for his Slytherin students if he did not look after them who would? No one else really gave a damn about those children except him. They only saw children of death eaters and refused to look beyond that. Yes, many had made the mistake of following the Dark Lord and they had paid dearly for it.

"Now we need to get to Gringotts to stop that transaction from going through." He said as Xavier gave a nod and went to get the nappy bag. Severus had already dressed Castiel in a pair of khaki trousers with a white shirt and a black jumper. He still made sure to bundle him up in a blanket and cast a warming charm on him. They flooed to the Leaky cauldron then went to Diagon alley.

They walked at a quick pace to the bank and once inside Xavier asked to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults. They were led back by a rather nasty tempered goblin that came to halt outside a wooden door and knocked. A gruff voice bade them to enter.

They walked in and found a rather cruel looking goblin that eyed them with a large amount of distrust. Xavier took a seat and began. "We are here in behalf of Harry Potter. We have found out that there is to be monies taken from his vault and given to a muggle family. I ask that you not do this as Harry is not with that family. We have taken him in and are currently hiding him from the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore." He said looking the goblin right in the eye.

"And you have proof of all that you have said?" The goblin sneered making Xavier smirk at him and handed him the note Dumbledore had written.

"He left the child in a basket on the doorstep with only a thin blanket to keep him from the elements. He didn't even have back bone enough to wake the aunt to take him in. Not only that but, it is common knowledge amongst Lily's friends that her sister hates anything and everything to do with magic. I shudder to think what she would have done to the child had he been left there. And now here is the proof that this is in fact the child of James and Lily Potter adopted by myself and Severus." He said and gave Severus a nod as he ran the scans and showed the goblin that the child had been hit with the killing curse.

The goblin jerked back in shock and gave them a nod as he brought out the paper work and canceled the order for the money to be taken from the Potter's vaults. "If it has to show that money is leaving the vault then I would like to open a vault for our son Castiel Antares Prince-Keegan. Just put the money in that vault and he can have that for spending money when he is older." Xavier said as the goblin nodded in affirmation and assured them that the muggles would not be receiving a Knut of the Potter's money. They thanked the goblin and left the bank and went back to Severus's quarters to relax for a while as now they had Harry's affairs in order and they had one month till it was Yule time and they decided they would go to Prince manor for the holidays.

Xavier had been trying not to go crazy buying Harry everything that he came across. Buying for Severus was very easy all he really wanted was some rare potions ingredients and a few potions journals and a couple of new cauldrons and he was a happy man. Of course Harry swore up and down that Severus needed some new cards, a stuffed cat and a bottle of rose red wine.

On the day the students left Xavier already had Harry dressed and ready to leave as they would be making a few stops before they got to Prince Manor. Severus had informed a very unhappy Albus that he and his family would be spending the holidays at their home. After all this was their first Christmas together. Albus grudgingly gave them his blessings as they left. 


End file.
